There is no admission that the background art described in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Prison and other detention systems monitor devices permitted to be used by inmates to prevent the use of otherwise safe device as a weapon. For example, conventional toothbrushes are not permitted to be used by many prison systems because they may be fashioned into a pointed shaft or rod or otherwise used as a shank for a sharp object such as a razor blade, which could be used to endanger other inmates or themselves, as well as security personnel.
In an attempt to provide a safe alternative toothbrush for use by inmates for dental hygiene purposes, a toothbrush is currently being used which includes a brush head and a very short handle. The handle is so short that it must be grasped by only the thumb and forefinger of the user. However, such a toothbrush is awkward to use. The fingers of the user may be required to enter the mouth to reach all of the teeth. Such a difficult to use toothbrush may result in inadequate teeth cleaning, and be awkward and uncomfortable to use. Such ineffectual cleaning procedures may cause, or at the least contribute to, poor dental hygiene, thereby leading to costly dental procedures in some instances.